


Shoulders

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has never really paid much attention to his own shoulders until Grace turned three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.  
> \- Written for lostcause's [fandom-stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/).  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

He has been told a few times that his shoulders are a little too wide for a man of his stature.

It can be a flattering remark or an insulting comment, and at odd times both.

Danny has never really paid much attention to his own shoulders until Grace turned three, when she started demanding her bedtime stories to be told while she was leaning against his shoulder. "It's comfy, Danno," is the badge of honor he wears whenever his precious daughter rests against him. The pride he feels from those three words overshadows whatever exhaustion gathered throughout the work day.

If asked for his favorite part of his own body, he may say his ass because of the many compliments received from women, and unsurprisingly some men. If asked for his less favorite party, he may answer it's his height even though he has made peace with it long time ago. His shoulders is probably the last body part he will ever think of regarding such questions.

But at times like now, he is more than grateful to be gifted with broad shoulders because Steve likes to rest his head on them. For all that Steve does not like to talking about his feelings, has compartmentalized anything about his father's death, the fake death of his mother, the lost years with Mary and all the classified missions, Danny's shoulders seem to have become Steve's safe haven. It may be after a grueling case dragging up buried emotions or a particularly vivid nightmare, merely seconds after Danny's arms go around Steve's person and Steve's head lands on either of Danny's shoulders Steve starts to relax. Like a tiny sailboat entering the still water of a port safe from the rough ocean and brewing storm, Steve finds sanctuary in Danny, on his shoulders.

It is like Danny can shoulder all the trouble in the world and bring peace and shelter for Steve.

No, Danny does not delude himself into thinking he holds such magical power. Whatever it is, he is simply grateful there is something he can offer simply by being him.

Simple comfort is the best kind.

Being able to provide such comfort to the ones he loves, fills Danny up with joy even his words cannot describe.

Giving is so much better than receiving.


End file.
